Nothing Left
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Love lost, lives lust. Eventual DarkxDaisuke. Currently being re-written & continued after 3-year hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Left

Summary: Love lost, lives lust. Eventual DarkxDaisuke.

Ramblings: I AM BACK IN THE FANDOM. :D

Notes: This is set post-anime. **BECAUSE THERE CAN'T BE A POST-MANGA IF THE GODFORSAKEN MANGA HSN'T EVEN FINISHED, DAMNIT.**

Warnings: I don't even own the phrase on my nails (Miss Murder). You think I own DNAngel? Oh, how **good** it feels to say that…!

* * *

_"I…I can't take it anymore Daisuke. Knowing that you were once Dark…I have to break up with you."_

"That'll be all she wrote," Daisuke murmured as he idly glanced over his homework. How long had he been staring at the same question, without even attempting to comprehend it in the slightest?

Daisuke sighed as he pushed away from his homework desk, staring out into the darkness outside his bedroom window, purposefully ignoring the bright red lights of his clock. Gosh knows it was absurdly late to even be awake, but he had had worse nights before…

"Dark…" He whispered to the air, gazing mournfully through the chilled, frosted glass, "I wish you were here…" His eyes closed as tears fell, not noticing the single star that shot brightly across the midnight sky.

**_ooooooo_**

Chapter 1: Wish Upon a Star; Dreaming

**_ooooooo_**

"Why did you break up with him, Riku? Daisuke was so nice…"

"But Dark wasn't. I _hated_ Dark." Riku rested her chin on her knees, as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She intentionally ignored her younger sister, who scowled frustratedly.

"Daisuke isn't _Dark,_ Riku. He never was, and he never will be. Why can't you just accept that?"

"I…I don't know. I just…can't. Maybe it's because he kept it secret from me…? I just…don't know."

**_ooooooo_**

Sometimes, Daisuke would dream. He'd dream of flying above the clouds, Wizu firmly attached to his back, and laughing with Dark about their most recent heist. Others, he would be blushing and stuttering, as Dark blatantly teased him about his 'petty crushes.'

And sometimes, he'd dream of a night---only once ever, did it actually occur. He could remember how, they had been separated from one another, for maybe a few hours…and Daisuke _finally_ got to actually **see** him. He saw Dark's burning dark violet hair, the way it splayed about messily on the soft pillow. How he looked almost _peaceful,_ sleeping, breathing evenly--in and out, and in and out. He noticedDark's slightly parted lips, and as he touched them, could feel the warm breath ghosting across his fingers.

Daisuke wanted to _kiss_ him.

And surprisingly, he was gutsy enough to.

It was a simple kiss, barely there, before Daisuke registered just what the _hell_ he was doing, and pulled away before Dark could notice.

Or hoped Dark didn't notice.

It had been awkward, the day after. Dark was uncharacteristically silent, and Daisuke was nervous from Dark's quietness.

"Dark?"

"Mm?"

"No…nothing." Gutsy…yeah, right.

In the end, he wasn't even 'gutsy' enough to admit to Riku--to her face, that he was Dark. He didn't have the guts for anything, really.

**_ooooooo_**

Recently, his dreams had taken a curious turn. Instead of having dreams of being with his girlfriend Riku, in a sea of flowers, and her smile shining through, it had been of silent, moon filled nights, and a large, warm, _masculine_ body wrapped possessively around him. He felt so estranged by it, as he couldn't identify the body.

But all he knew, was the darkness around him.

* * *

**Dedicated to:  
Ryan & Travis.**

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH. XD**

**Edit1: OMG I'M SO SORRY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT YOU, ALICE! ILY TOOOO! D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Left

Summary: Love lost, lives lust. Eventual DarkxDaisuke.

Ramblings: HAHAHAHAHA Hi there. :D -giddy-

Notes: See Chapter 1. Oh, and boy-kissing. And a slight plot change, but of course, none of you KNEW the plot, so yeah. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, but I wish I did.

* * *

"Daisuke, it's time to wake up!" Emiko called up to her soundly snoring now-16 year old. It had been almost exactly one year since Dark disappeared, and Daisuke had become so morose lately. She huffed at his apparent apathy, and yelled louder to him.

Fisting his sheets lazily, Daisuke grumbled incoherently, griping into his pillow. Not moving from his position on his stomach, he kicked at the sheets tangled around him, and sagged into his bed once again. He was about to fall right back into dreamland of cool nights, and fairly dark hair, when he felt a weight on top of his back.

"Go away Wizu." He swatted--painfully, I might add, as his arm was bending backwards at an angle it really _shouldn't_ be--at the furry rabbit-thing. He may have been tired, and rather delusional, but he **swore** he heard a uncannily familiar chuckle as the weight lifted. "What the hell?" He raised his head up to the ceiling, squinting in the light, but not even finding Wizu. Grumbling again, he swung his legs over his bunk, and--glancing one last time at the ceiling--hopped over.

Downstairs, a very tired Daisuke plopped down in his chair, normally bright crimson eyes drooping as they threatened to close completely.

"You need to get more sleep Daisuke." Kosuke spoke, concerned about his son's unusually habits recently.

"I couldn't. Strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

A heavy blush spread across his cheeks. He couldn't possibly tell his family that he thought he might be _gay!_ They'd freak!

But of course, Emiko took it the wrong way (mostly).

"Ooh, did you have an embarrassing dream about Riku? Oh, you're just growing up, Daisuke!" She squealed and pinched Daisuke's cheeks, whose blushed increased tenfold and he swatted her hands away.

"I need to go to school now. Bye Mom!" He called as he dashed out the door, ignoring the fact that his parents did **not** know Riku had dumped him.

Emiko gave one last baleful glance at her quickly disappearing son, and sighed. "That boy…he'd better realize everything soon."

**_ooooooo_**

Chapter 2: Realization; May Mean Love

**_ooooooo_**

He was _dreaming._ It felt so blissful, basking in the moonlight, the other's warm breath on his ear. He could feel himself snuggle deeper into the embrace, whom chuckled deeply and ran a thin, gloved hand--

Wait, what the hell?

_Gloved?_

Grumping, Daisuke's eyes snapped open, and he found himself in the middle of lecture. He yawned secretly to himself, as he tried to recall his dream.

_'It was just like any other night's, but…a glove? Why a **glove?'**_ Was his dream trying to tell him something? He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

**_ooooooo_**

Afterthe lecture--that seemed a **lot** more monotonous than usual--he lazily dragged himself to lunch, seated atop the building. Usually, he had lunch with the Haradas, but he didn't feel he could handle them today.

"Niwa?"

Daisuke spluttered into his sandwich, coughing at the unfamiliar--although still so recognizable--voice of Hiwatari Satoshi.

"Sa--Satoshi…" He coughed; Satoshi had retained the habit of calling him by his family name, as habits die hard for him. "It's been some time…"

Satoshi nodded his agreement, and stood awkwardly by his side. "Niwa…why are you not with the Haradas?" Daisuke winced at the mention of their name, and Satoshi quickly regretted it.

"Riku broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Because I used to be Dark…" His voice faded off, as Dark's name came out an airy whisper. He half-didn't notice the soft _thump_ of Satoshi seating himself next to Daisuke, but he **did** notice as Satoshi suddenly gripped his free hand, and placed something in it.

"It's for the dreams." He murmured, not facing Daisuke.

"You…knew?"

"Hard not to. You _are_ my counterpart."

"…what do **your** dreams consist of?" Daisuke's lunch lay abandoned beside him, and he gazed at Satoshi in a newfound respect.

"Everything. Nothing. It's…bizarre. There's sunlight streaming through, and this coolness around me…"

"Sound like the opposite of mine. But…what does it mean?" Daisuke's eyes followed as Satoshi stood up and brushed himself off, still not looking at Daisuke.

Without looking at him, Satoshi spoke, "It may mean love."


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing Left

Summary: Love lost, lives lust. Eventual DarkxDaisuke.

Ramblings: **_NO UPDATE FOR 'IT'S A WALK IN THE PARK' UNTIL I GET 200 REVIEWS FOR IT! PERIOD._**

Notes: Okay, so no boy-kissing. I lied. Sorry. Originally, I had intended for Dark to reappear last chapter, but then the entire thing would go SHOO…! out the window! So yeah. -shifty eyes-

Disclaimer: I own my stomachache, not DNANgel.

* * *

_"It may mean love,"_ Daisuke repeated Satoshi's words to himself, as he fondled the pendant upon his pillow. He traced over several small, but still noticeable, cuts across the navy stone and intricate gold designs around it. It had been through much wear and tear.

Daisuke sighed as he pushed himself up to lie on his back, arm covering his face, shielding away from the dark ceiling. He let the pendant dangle precariously, hovering just above the carpeted floor.

"Dark…come back, please." He drifted off, as the pendant shone a soft light.

**_ooooooo_**

Daisuke was _dreaming--_and it was like never before. Everything--every detail he ever missed, every feature around him, he could **see.** Including…

"Dark?"

"Right here, Daisuke." Daisuke whipped around, tears already threatening to flow heavily, as he drowned in the sight of what he had for so long been without. Dark stood before him, slightly bent over, his chaotic dark violet hair flying about in the wind. His equally dark eyes glimmered with an emotion Daisuke couldn't place. Daisuke embarrassedly tried to ignore how tightly Dark's clothing fit, but it was a _dream,_ so he may as well. "Miss me, Daisuke?" And suddenly, everything was normal--or as normal as it could possibly be--as Dark's cocky grin and attitude returned, enlightening Daisuke to positively **jump** Dark, laughing and sobbing his glee.

"I don't care that it's a dream; it's just _you,_ Dark…" He cried, as he wrapped his arms around Dark's waist, thoroughly enjoying being held by the Phantom Thief. He snuggled into his embrace, again hearing to oh-so familiar chuckle from many nights ago.

"How can you be sure I'm a dream?"

"Because you can't really be here. It'd just be too good to be true."

**_ooooooo_**

Chapter 3: Too Good to Be; Reappearance

**_ooooooo_**

Emiko Niwa sang gleefully, as she puttered around the kitchenette, swaying her hips to a hidden tune and dancing as if she were back in college. Kosuke eyed his wife with a slight fear from behind his newspaper.

"Oh Kosuke, do you think he knows yet? He's got to, I'm **sure** of it!" She jabbed at their breakfast, a mixture of anger, frustration, and all-out joy etched onto her conflicting face. She was about to impale it with an absurdly large amount of sauce, when the entire house stilled as a resounding _thud thud_ came against the door. "Who knocks like that…?"

A flash of worry came across Kosuke, as he warily approached the door.

Something…felt off.

Something…

"Hikari?.!"

**_ooooooo_**

Daisuke awoke sharply, his dream coming to an abrupt end. He felt a raging neckache--something like a crick in his neck, only deeper--coming with a possible headache, as Emiko's alarmed shriek sounded through.

"Mom?.!" He yelped as he tripped over his clothes and stumbled down the stairs. "Mom, what's…?" His jaw dropped as he saw a very scared Emiko, rather pissed-off Kosuke, a nonchalant _Krad,_ and…

…a very half-dead Satoshi, gushing blood from a gaping neck wound.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing Left

Summary: Love lost, lives lust. Eventual DarkxDaisuke.

Ramblings: Woo. Inspiration madness.

Notes: This is about Satoshi, and his side of things. Oh, and implied DarkxSatoshi. :D

Dislcaimer: I don't own 'Animal I have Become' by Three Days Grace from which I based this chapter off of or DNAngel.

* * *

Satoshi fully and wholeheartedly believed he was free of the curse of the Hikaris. He believed that Krad was gone for good, or at least until the next child was to be born (he wasn't sure if it were to be with Risa, or someone else). Cruel, but true. It was not until he began to have repetitive dreams--nightmares, if you will--of his past with the demon, and a possibly equally torturous future.

He wished to tell her. She had a right to know--she was his _girlfriend_ for hell's sake! She knew of the demon that had once infested his every core, claimed Satoshi as his own, and took everything valuable from him--love, life, **lust** even.

But she did not **_understand._** She did not understand the fear of awakening to a crumpled bed, materials and fluids there he **knew** should have never been there.

He could not tell her.

He had tried counseling, but they could not understand either.

No one could possibly _understand…!_

**_ooooooo_**

Chapter 4: To understand; Re-Animation

**_ooooooo_**

He sought solstice in Daisuke, instead. He shouldn't have been surprised how the red-haired one objected to the method of 'coping' for the first few weeks, but gradually Daisuke permitted one night--one _single_ night--and it completely lost control from there. He knew how ashamed Daisuke felt (he had a **girlfriend,** as did Satoshi, but Satoshi did not succumb to guilt quite as easily) for it, but neither could stop. A curse, it was.

Satoshi had actually begun to wonder exactly where the curse stopped, and ended. Everything began to meld together--the Hikaris, the nightmares, Daisuke…

He had lost control.

He had become something…something irrational and indefinable.

**_ooooooo_**

There was darkness…only darkness. A slight awareness of something cold and calculating, familiar, yet foreign. It was… "Dark?" Yes, darkness…succumb to the darkness…succumb to the eternal darkness…

"Yes…dark…"

_"Thank you, Dark."_

_**ooooooo**_

Satoshi awoke, sweating profusely and panting. He could feel an entity in the moonlit darkness surrounding him, and it was frightening. His mind was muddled, thus he could not recall just **what **(or **_who_** perhaps) it was, but it felt as if…

_A common enemy._

"What?" He spoke aloud, glancing about hastily.

The darkness laughed mockingly, as his senses began to slowly return to him.

_You know me, yet you don't. You know what I am, but I am not what I was._

Satoshi's breath hitched slightly.

_I'm just a little different…**Commander.**_

Pale, thin, and rather haggard, Dark Mousy emerged from the darkness, eyes boring holes into the other. Satoshi swallowed nervously at the hidden lust within.

"Mousy, you're…"

_Alive? Quite. _A sinister grin passed, marring his skin. _But that's not exactly what you wanted to say, now is it?_ Dark began to slowly approach him, his intentions unreadable. _Do not worry Hiwatari, it only hurts for a little bit…_

_**ooooooo**_

Krad had never experienced an out-of-body experience in all his 400 years. It was alien to him, and he could not even begin to guess at what had brought it on. He could vaguely recall voices (his and Dark's) and a searing, burning light, and…pain (from what?). Everything was so **realistic,** as if he were first experiencing it, this life.

"My own…?" Even his voice was odd, and he grasped at his throat slightly. He would have continued to re-examine his newly-different body, had it not been for an awareness creeping upon him, enveloping him.

"…Satoshi-sama."

He was gone in seconds.

**_ooooooo_**

Krad knew when and when not to be overcome by motion; he **knew** emotion was deathly, and would bring only pain and suffering. But… the image presented before him… was horrifying.

"Satoshi-sama!" As Satoshi's limp, deathly pale body flumped to the bed, open wound a solid dark red, he was overcome with horror, and fury. Horror, for the one he so treasured, and fury, for the epitome of darkness who stood before him, lips tainted red, and smirking in pride.


End file.
